Stringed instruments are well known throughout the musical world. As is generally know, a stringed instrument will typically include (among other pars), a body, a neck, and a set of strings. In instruments such as a violin or a viola, a tailpiece can also be included. Typically, the tailpiece is attached to the body and receives the strings, thus, holding the strings in a linear and tightened position. Current designs call for the tailpiece to remain stationary with no movement for allegedly optimal performance.